Percutaneous Transluminal Angioplasty Procedures are commonly utilized in clinical practice as methods for treating vascular obstructions. In particular, coronary angioplasty procedures have become widely utilized for restoring patency to obstructed or partially obstructed coronary arteries.
At present, two general types of balloon angioplasty catheters are utilized in clinical practice--The "full length over-the-wire" catheter and the "monorail" catheter.